


Winchester Antiques

by ragnarthevikingcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, M/M, antique au, first fic, more to be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarthevikingcat/pseuds/ragnarthevikingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ends up going with Gabriel and and Sam on a trip to visit Dean and see some of his work. The only reason Castiel goes is to spy on Sam and Gabe, but he ends up getting much more than he expected when it comes to Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

Castiel hated this. He loved his brother. He really did. But two hours in the car with Gabriel was enough to test anyone's patience, even if Sam Winchester and all his charm was there to act as a buffer. All he could think of was how his poor car's front seat was covered in sticky cellophane wrappers from Gabe's hedonistic feast. At least he had stopped singing My Heart Will Go On. Maybe there really was a God. 

Thinking of the whole purpose behind this little venture made him roll his eyes. Gabe's best friend, Sam, had invited them them to Kansas City for the weekend because Sam's brother was having some sort of something. Maybe it was an art exhibit? Castiel hadn't really been listening. The only reason he agreed to tag along was so he might have the chance to talk to Gabriel about his relationship with Sam, or at least see for himself what was going on. Gabe had never been one for close friends, especially of the male variety, so what was the deal with this Sam guy? 

It wasn't that Castiel didn't like Sam. He really did. Especially since he could throw back whatever Gabriel tried to dish out, and could level his brother with what Castiel privately referred to as Sam's sassy face, but what did this guy want with his brother? 

As he pulled into the hotel parking lot, he sighed loudly, eager to have just a moment of peace before the rest of this adventure commenced. Thankfully, all three men were well-off enough to get their own rooms. Castiel flopped down face first onto the fluffy white comforter as soon as he walked in the room. He must have dozed off, because what seemed only seconds later, he heard an obnoxious beating on his door and Gabriel shouting as loudly as possible, "Come on, Cassie! Quit watching the hotel porn and let's go!"

Castiel grabbed his trench coat and threw open the door, giving Gabriel the nastiest look he could muster. "I wasn't-"

"Sure, sure. We know you're far above such debauchery." Gabriel patted Castiel's back leading him into the hallway, Sam right by his side. 

"Where is it we are going exactly?" Castiel, still groggy, finally asked once they reached the car and realized he had no clue where to go. 

"Dean said to stop by the shop before we all head to dinner. He's gonna give us a preview of the showcase this weekend," Sam informed him. 

"Dean's your brother, correct?" Asked Castiel, who had apparently paid even less attention than he thought. 

Sam gave him a smirk, "Yeah, that's him. So, uh, do you want me to drive? I know the area pretty well, and getting lost downtown is a bitch."

While Castiel didn't particularly want anyone else driving his car, he knew she would probably be in better hands being navigated by Sam, so he slid into the shotgun seat. 

That was a mistake. Castiel should have know better than to ever, ever, let Gabriel Novak sit behind him. It only took 10 minutes to get to Dean's shop, but in that time, "Cassie" had received at least three wet willies and numerous pokes and prods. How was this man a productive member of society who worked in a law office? How?

Almost before Sam had finished parking the car, Castiel jumped out and resisted the urge to kiss the ground and/or punch Gabe in the face. Sam led the way going on and on about how Dean had bought the building for basically nothing, gutted it, and redid everything himself. Once they entered the tall, brick building, Castiel's appreciation for what he had just heard grew immensely. 

The slate gray ceiling was 12 feet tall, at least, with exposed wooden beams connecting the walls. Wooden chandeliers that matched the beams hung from them, and gave the place a soft, inviting light. The walls were exposed brick that had to be at least 100 years old, and they were covered in a mismatch of old picture frames, washboards, sepia toned pictures, and artwork, most of which had price tags on it. The room was full of all types of antique furniture, all of it meticulously restored to its former glory. Castiel couldn't help but reach out and feel for himself just how smooth the paint job was on an old wooden dresser. 

The trio picked their way through the maze of furniture, all on display for purchase to a door in the back that said, "Jerks Only." That's...odd, Castiel thought to himself. Sam and Gabriel went through first, Casitel lagging behind to keep feasting his eyes on all the beautiful pieces in this store. 

But as soon as he made his way to the back room, he couldn't remember a single thing he had just seen. Not 10 feet in front of him was the most perfect man he had ever seen. He had on a black tee shirt with some sort of logo on it. It fit just a tad too tight thanks to the generous muscles that were contained beneath and were spilling over to visibility on his biceps and forearms. They were hard at work sanding the spindles of a large wooden chair. The man's face was only half visible, but that was more than enough for Castiel to see how perfect it was. His light brown hair was short on the sides but longer on top, showing that he cared enough to put some gel in it. His eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration on his task, nose slightly scrunched up, along with his upper lip. It was obvious that he was completely engrossed in what he was doing. Between that and the music that was blasting, the man didn't even realize he had company. Which was fine by Castiel. That meant he was free to gawk. 

Sam broke the spell by walking over to the speaker and flipped the switch, leaving a deafening silence in his wake. The man's head shot up, and his initial, annoyed expression soon melted into a smile that reached his whole face, making him even more good-looking. As if that was even possible, Castiel mused. 

The man came over to the group and, despite being smaller than Sam, somehow managed to swallow him up in a hug that lasted several seconds and consisted of more than a few smacks on the back. "Gosh, it's good to see you, Sammy." The man's voice was low and gruff even in his happy state, which was doing things to Castiel that he was working his hardest to ignore. 

Once they were free from each other, Sam kept his arm wrapped around the man's shoulder, a huge grin still plastered on his face, "Gabriel, Castiel, this is my big brother, Dean." 

Gabe, being closer, shook Dean's hand first, giving the customary, "Nice to finally meet you," with Dean reciprocating in turn. 

Then it was Castiel's turn. He grabbed Dean's rough, calloused hand, ready to say hello, but as soon as their eyes met, the words were nowhere to be found. Never in his life had he seen eyes so green, but there was so much more behind them that Castiel could sense and was already dying to discover. A good three seconds passed before either man said anything, Dean being the one to break the silence with a quiet, "Good to meet you, Cas."

The quickest flash of confusion passed over Castiel's face at the familiarity of the greeting, but he finally remembered himself, and let go of the other man's hand. He looked back in those painfully green eyes. "Hello, Dean."


	2. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's perspective on his and Cas' first meeting and a little more background.

Dean hated this. Okay, that wasn't entirely true. He loved his job more than just about anything, but he hated how frantic everything became during the lead up to showcase weekends. Local interviews, meetings with the event coordinator, contacting other local artisans, not to mention actually perfecting the entries or running the shop. Thank God for Garth for that last one. The guy may not have known a sander from a Philips head, but he could sell a glass of water to a drowning man. 

Home for Dean was in the back of his shop, music blasting, power tools humming, and the smell of polyurethane in the air. After he dropped out of college to take care of Sammy when dad went entirely MIA, he had needed a way to support them, so he went in with Bobby and put everything he had into this little shop. 

The building was well over 100 years old, and his particular store had been everything from a butcher shop, to most recently, a beauty parlor for elderly women. Dean couldn't believe his luck when he had torn out the hot pink drywall to find the original brick in great shape. The rest just seemed to come together after that, and Dean actually started to believe he could make a living out of his restoration abilities. 

Once the store opened and business started picking up, Dean bought out Bobby's half and became a full fledged business man and sole owner of Winchester Antiques. Despite not knowing the first thing about the financial or legalistic side of things. Initially, he had hired Fergus Crowley as his consultant, but after being burned too many times by the man's shady practices, he got the lawyers involved and Crowley got put away. Unfortunately, that still meant Dean had some loses to recoup, which was in no small part the reason for this weekends showcase. More exposure, more business. Even Dean knew that. 

It was finally Friday, and the events of the weekend were going to get into full swing in just a few hours. Sammy and some of his buddies from Emporia were even coming in for it. Despite having done this before and having finished his pieces weeks in advance, Dean couldn't quite shake his jitters before these events, so he did what he always did to relax: make something old and battered new and beautiful again. His current project was an oak dining set from the 1920s that he had found at a tent sale in Junction City for next to nothing. He had completed the table, so it was now time to tackle the chairs. With Zep cranked and the sandpaper ready, Dean got to work. 

It seemed like no time had passed at all before Sammy and company made their appearance. Dean loved his brother more than anything in the world, and his visits meant everything to him. Even if Dean was too much a cool older brother to admit it. After swallowing Sammy up in a hug, Dean finally got to meet the best friend that always seemed to be the central element in Sammy's stories. Dean could immediately see why Sammy and this guy (Gabriel was it?) got along so well. There was an unmistakable mischief in Gabriel's eyes that he knew Sammy needed in his life to counterbalance his obsessive studiousness. 

But upon seeing the other guy in their party, Gabriel quickly became a lot less interesting. With a name like Castiel, he would have been memorable enough, but the second Dean saw those impossibly blue eyes that looked like they had been taken straight from the sky, he knew the thought of them would never leave his mind. Their hand shake had taken much too long, and upon remembering himself, Dean quickly dropped his hand and finally spoke in a much softer voice than he intended. "Nice to meet you, Cas."

Dean could just kick himself for that. Who gives someone a nickname three seconds after meeting them? But it's not like he was going to say Castiel. Come on, that's a mouthful and a half. Apparently the name caught Cas just as off guard, as he cocked his head to the side and squinted those incredible eyes at Dean. Holy shit, Dean's thoughts screamed, he actually looks like a puppy. As if he wasn't cute to begin with, with his messy brown hair and... Was his tie on backwards? 

"Hello, Dean," was Cas' only response. Dammit, this guy's voice rumbled just as deep and as strong as baby's engine after a tune up. Yeah, Dean had found men attractive before, but only in an admiring way, not enough that he wanted to do anything about it. But now? He wanted to do all sorts of things to Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will have more story progression, but I really wanted to get Dean's POV on everything and set up some components for later on. So yeah. Enjoy! Please comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please let me know what you think. I'll try to update it weekly.


End file.
